The Scotsman
The Scotsman is one of Samurai Jack's most prominent allies, though from time to time they argue about meaningless stuff. He has a gun for a leg and a pronounced Scottish accent. He has helped Samurai Jack in the fight against Aku and saved him and other men from Sirens, creatures whose voices could hypnotize men and lure them to their doom. He is a strong fighter, nearly on the same level as Samurai Jack, and was the most wanted man on the planet until Jack appeared. FusionFall War Against Fuse The Future The Scotsman is nowhere to be seen in the Future. The Past In the Past, he can be found in Townsville Park next to the Infected Zone, The Fissure, along with Numbuh One and Grandpa Max. Music and Mayhem In the mission Music and Mayhem (Part 5 of 5), Dexbot Q-12 tells the player that they want them to get the Scotsman’s kilt and bring it to them so it can be used to create a Scotsman Nano for the Nano Enhancement Project. After talking to the Scotsman, he gives the player a spare kilt, and they report back to the dexbot to give it to them. Go, Demongo, Go (Demongo Nano Mission) Once the players Fusion Matter meter fills up all the way when they’re level 15, the Scotsman calls in telling them to go to Leakey Lake, as a new Nano awaits for them there. The Scotsman explains that when warriors go mysteriously missing, Demongo is usually responsible for it, as he has the power to steal souls, and that Samurai Jack once bested him in battle. Since Demongo no longer has his powers, he suspects that Fusion Demongo is now stealing souls, and that one of his henchmen is said to reside at Leaky Lake. The player arrives at Leaky Lake to find that Numbuh Four and some others are being attacked by Wild Cogfish. After the player defeats nine of the monsters, Numbuh Four asks the player to meet him at the Jungle Outpost, with the Scotsman telling them that Numbuh Four might have info on Fusion Demongo’s henchman. When the player talks with Numbuh Four, he thanks them for their help, and says that the fusion monsters are being controlled by a Fusion wearing a kilt, and asks them to track him down, saying that he is at Leaky Lake. The Scotsman then comments on how this could be the Fusion they’re looking for. After going into the Leaky Lake Infected Zone, the player finds the Fusion’s lair and enters it, revealing that the Fusion that’s helping Fusion Demongo is a Fusion version of the Scotsman. The player then defeats Fusion Scotsman and receives the Demongo Nano. A Wee Wish In the mission A Wee Wish, the Scotsman tells the player that he misses the songs his people would play in his homeland. He then tells the player that if they can get a set of bagpipes from the Sunny Bridges Auditorium, he’ll tell them the location of a wishing skull. After the player retrieves the bagpipes from the auditorium, the Scotsman tells them to bring it to him, so he can play them one of his favorite battle hymns. The player returns to the Scotsman with the bagpipes, and he discovers that they are missing some reeds and can’t be played. He says that the fusion monsters around Townsville Park have reeds and asks them to get a reed from the Shady Streetlights, then the Dire Raptors, and finally the Asphalt Freaks. After getting the three missing reeds from the monsters, the player brings them back to the Scotsman and he tells them that a wishing skull is somewhere behind City Hall, and then sings the clue to them while playing his bagpipes. Scotsman's Best Friend In the mission Scotsman’s Best Friend (Part 1 of 3), the Scotsman tells the player that he feels a strange energy in the air, and that the fusion monsters are getting uppity, so he asks the player to defeat ten Asphalt Freaks to make them stop swarming. After defeating the monsters, they drop a Runic Charm, and the Scotsman asks the player to give it to him. After the player delivers the charm to him, he says that it makes him uneasy, and makes him wonder about what Fuse was planning to do with it. He tells the player that it contains magic, but he’s not very knowledgeable in it, as he prefers to use swords, and thanks the player for their efforts. In Part 2 of the mission, the Scotsman asks you to bring the Runic Charm to Grandpa Max, as he thinks that Max might know more about it than him. While on the way to delivering it, the Scotsman says that he’s uneased at how Fuse’s monsters had a charm, and says that if Fuse has mastered magic, then the world is doomed. The player gives the charm to Grandpa Max, and says that he doesn’t know much about it, and is worried that it came from a fusion monster. He tells the player to give it to his granddaughter Gwen, who is at Pimpleback Mountains, as she is very proficient in magic. The player delivers the charm to Gwen, and she says that it is a Stone of Awakening, and that Fuse might be trying to awake a creature deep within the earth. She then tells the player to toss it into the deepest part of Leakey Lake. The player takes the charm, enters the Leaky Lake Infected Zone, and drops it into Leaky Lake. After doing so, Gwen thanks them, saying that the charm is now out of Fuse’s hands. In Part 3 of the mission, the Scotsman asks the player if they saw a creature that looked like him while they were at Leaky Lake, as he has been told that the Fusion Scotsman carries a large Fusion Blade, and if the player can defeat him and bring his Fusion Blade to the Scotsman, he’ll put a good word in for them with everyone he meets. The player travels to the Leaky Lake Infected Zone and enters the Fusion Scotsman’s lair and defeats him. After the player defeats them, the Fusion drops their blade, and the Scotsman tells the player to bring him the blade. After the player delivers the blade to him, the Scotsman complements the players courage, and says that the Fusion Blade will come in handy against the forces of Fuse and says that if Fuse intends to wake a monster from its rest, then he’ll be waiting to fight it. Other Appearances Clothes There are five sets of armor based on Scottish culture, with those sets being the Glasgow, Gaelic, Highlander, Lowlander, and Edinburgh. There is also a pair of shorts based on the Scotsman's kilt. Weapons The Scottish Claymore is a melee weapon that can be acquired by doing guide missions for Dexter. Gallery Samuraijack01-1-.jpg|The Scotsman's original design from the cartoon (along with Samurai Jack's) Fusuion Fall Scotsman.png|Biography page Scotsman Shorts.png|Scotsman Shorts Scottish Claymore.png|Scottish Claymore Fusion Scotsman.png|Fusion Scotsman The ScotsmanA.png|Message Box Icon 6534.png|In-game model Trivia *Samurai Jack and The Scotsman are voiced by Phil Lamarr and John DiMaggio (respectively), who both worked together on Futurama as well, with Phil voicing Hermes Conrad, and John voicing Bender. **John DiMaggio also voiced Jake, Shnitzel, and Rath. *Both The Scotsman and Hoss Delgado have machine guns for limbs. *He is the only NPC with a Scottish accent. *Similar to Jack's sword, the Scotsman's sword can cut through nearly any material without effort. Despite its size and weight, the Scotsman can easily wield it and fight at the same speed as Jack with it. The sword is also magical, as it has been inscribed with ancient runes that make it indestructible and increase its destructive power. *The Glasgow set is named after the notoriously violent Scottish city of the same name. The Gaelic set is named after the term 'Gaelic', which refers to a group of languages spoken in Ireland, Scotland, and the Isle of Man. The Highlander set is named after the Scottish Highlands, which is a culturally significant region of Scotland. Similarly, the Lowlander set is named after the Scottish Lowlands, another culturally significant region of Scotland. The Edinburgh set is named after the city of Edinburgh, which is the capital of Scotland. * Though both he and Dexter have red hair, Dexter has a Teutonic-sounding accent, rather than a Scottish one. Category:Humans Category:NPCs Category:Samurai Jack NPCs Category:Characters